There are many application tools, presses and the like for terminating a wide variety of electrical connectors to terminals, cables, wires and the like. One type of application tooling involves compression tools for crimping metal components about electrical or signal conductors or coaxial cables to form a structural or mechanical connection therebetween.
Many types of connector assemblies commonly have cylindrical components which are crimped onto the exterior of an insulated electrical wire or cable having a central conductor. The component often is fabricated of stamped and formed sheet metal material which retains its crimped configuration onto the insulated wire or cable.
One of the problems with use of terminating connections of the character described above with optical fiber cables is that crimping may damage the optical fiber and thus decrease its transmitting capabilities.
Another problem involves the interconnection of a cable, for instance, wherein an outer insulating jacket is cut back to expose the optical fiber. A connector component, such as a rear shell, is crimped onto the outer jacket, while the core terminates to various components within the shell. Often, it is difficult to insert the jacket into the shell because of close tolerances between the inside diameter of the shell and the outside diameter of the jacket. The jacket may not be truly round, or otherwise out of shape; and the jacket must be shaped or crimped before it can be inserted into the shell. Most often, a plurality of tools are utilized, including one tool to facilitate insertion of the cable into the shell, and another tool to crimp the shell onto the outside of the cable.
This invention is directed to providing a crimping tool of the character described to solve the above problems and satisfy a need for an improved multi-function crimping tool.